starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
LOG: Space Combat 101
On Jan 23, 2009, Danik held a class in OOC Land to teach players the West End Games D6 space combat, the system used by the MUSH. This is a log of that class. Some OOC chatter has been removed, but all the important stuff is here. Danik says, "Alright. First off, let me say this: this class will focus on the WEG D6 rules for space combat. However, the golden rule is that RP is far more important than dice rolls. If you find that the dice are getting in the way of constructive RP... don't even bother. I don't even suggest using the rules for space combat -unless- a GameMaster is present. Most players shouldn't be bothered with knowing the charts for damage, how to calculate scale differences, damage, etc... let the GameMaster handle that. In a perfect combat scene, you RP and then the GameMaster tells you, via page or whatever, what to roll and then tells you the result, and you pose accordingly. You shouldn't have to worry about going through books or charts ;) But, of course, the choice is always yours what you want to do. You can use the rules by the book, a watered down version of the rules, or you can just go flat-out RP. The latter is preferable when the scene is between people you know well and work with easily; however, there's always the risk of people twinking, ignoring other people's poses.. I've seen this all too much. Hopefully that doesn't happen here, but it's a reason why +checks and skill rolls are useful. Keeps players from going overboard and potentially ruining a scene." Danik says, "Over the next few weeks I'll be porting over all the ship stats to the Wiki so you can see for yourself what your ships stats are. But, when a GM is present, he should take care of that business and you just roll what he says to." Danik says, "The GM is the god of the scene, essentially; he sets the scene, describes the enviornment, what's going on, handles the NPC and background noise, tells you what happens to your character, can make the decision if you screw up if you roll a 1 on the wild die, etc... a good GM will keep the scene running smooth and quickly." Danik says, "But anyway, I'm not here to lecture on how to RP space combat.. like I said, the choice is between you and the other players. So let's get down to the mechanics of D6 space combat." Danik says, "I'll start with basic starfighter versus starfighter stuff. Krieg is piloting a TIE Interceptor. It has a hull value of 3D. No shields. It has a "space" speed of 11 (or 110 in DSpace, which just adds a 0 to the space value). 4 laser cannons, fire-linked. They do 6D damage together, with 3D fire control." Danik says, "It also has a manevuerability of 3D+2. Siren is piloting a X-wing T-65. 4D hull, 1D shields. 3D maneuverability. Space movement of 8. 4 fire-linked laser cannons taht do 6D damage together, and 3D fire control. Also has a proton torpedo that does 9D damage with 2D fire control." Danik says, "I'm not going to discuss moving and speed for now, that's for later. I'll just do basic combat. Krieg poses coming up behind Siren. He's going to attack her. He's at a distance of 3 "units", which is short-range for his laser cannons. That means it's an Easy task. "easy" can be a difficulty from anything between 6-10.. the Gm decides it's a difficulty of 10." Danik says, "Players won't have to worry about calculating range and so forth. GM does that." Danik says, "You just have to pose and attack." Carnylla says, "side note: Anytime a difficulty -range- is used, the -standard- difficulty tends to be the top end of it. It only lowers if the GM determines the task should be a bit easier, but not the next bracket lower." Danik says, "So Krieg has to beat a difficulty of 10 to hit Siren. Now Siren has a choice; she can either make a "reaction" or not. A reaction in this case would be to dodge with Starfighter Piloting. However, that will count as an individual action. If she's already made an action that round, that means she does two actions that round... which incurs a -1D penalty. So if she dodges the attack, she would have to roll her Starfighter Piloting at -1D." Danik says, "But anyway, Krieg does +check/modify2 starship gunnery/3D+0." Danik says, "He's checking his starship gunnery and modifying it by 3D. The 3D is the fire control of his weapon." Danik says, "Let's say he rolls a 25." Danik says, "Siren now has to beat a 25. So she does +check/modify2 starfighter piloting/-1D+0" Carnylla says, "what, no maneuverability?" Danik says, "Yeah, my bad ;)" Danik says, "+check/modify2 starfighter piloting/2D+0" Danik says, "She only rolls 2D because she's at -1D for a multiple action" Danik says, "Her maneuverability was 3D." Danik says, "Let's say she comes up with 22. 25 vs 22.. she's hit." Danik says, "Krieg now has to roll damage." Danik says, "he does +roll 6D." Danik says, "Resulting in 23." Danik says, "Siren now has to roll for her hull and shields. For now, let's say she had her shields up to her rear (there's a whole method of raising shields and spreading them out at varying arcs, we'll do that later)" Danik says, "She +rolls 5D." Danik says, "4D hull, 1D shields" Danik says, "She results in a 18. 23 versus 18... 5 damage. That means the X-wing is now lightly damaged (4-8 is lightly damaged on the chart)" Sesten says, "Where's the chart? ;)" Danik says, "I'll put it up on the Wiki after this" Danik says, "When a starfighter is damaged.. the GM does a hidden roll of 1D." Danik says, "To determine what was damaged on the starfighter" Danik says, "There's 6 different possibilities" Danik says, "You just have to worry about what the GM tells you" Danik says, "And pose what he says happens" Danik says, "For the sake of this class.. let's say the GM rolls a 3 on his hidden 1D roll. That means one of the X-wing's weapons are rendered inoperative." Danik says, "I'll post the complete chart on the Wiki, so you can see what happens on each roll" Danik says, "If the damage had been between 0-3, her shields would have been blown or, if she had no shields, she would have suffered a controls ionized damage" Danik says, "9-12 is heavy damage, 13-15 is severly damaged, and anything above 16 is destroyed" Danik says, "Each time the GM does a secret roll of 1D to determine what's damaged, etc" Danik says, "A starfighter can be lightly damaged any number of times, for the most part" Danik says, "Next we'll discuss scale differences.. any questions so far? <_<" Sesten says, "How many times can it be severely damaged, etc?" Danik says, "Severely damaged ships take major amounts of damage and are rendered almost useless. A severely damaged ship which is "lightly damaged" or "heavily damaged", or "severely damaged" again is destroyed." Danik says, "So basically, only once ;p" Danik says, "However" Danik says, "We have a consent policy here.. we don't like seeing players killed" Sesten says, "Eject Eject Eject!" Danik says, "So if it's destroyed, the GM can let you eject or he can say it's just really, really beat up" Starwind says, "In essence, though, we really just need to learn some basic steps that we repeat each round where rolls need to be made, worry as little about the nuts and bolts as possible, and trust in the GM? That's not so bad." Danik says, "Exactly, Starwind" Danik says, "All you really need to know are the very basics" Carnylla says, "severe damage basically has a whole chart for side effects, which could be.. ship breaking apart.. if Danik wants to use that" Danik says, "Yeah, like I said, every time you suffer damage, the GM rolls 1D" Danik says, "FOr instnace" Danik says, "let's say a ship is severely damaged" Danik says, "The GM rolls 1D" Danik says, "ANd the 1D results in a 1... that means the ship is dead in space and cannot move." Danik says, "If he rolls a 2, the ship's generator starts overloading... you have to shut it down soon or the entire ship goes bye bye" Danik says, "3 is a disabled hyperdrive" Danik says, "4 your weapons are disabled.. he rolls 1D again to see how many, which arc, etc" Danik says, "5 the ship become so badly damaged that it begins to disintegrate.. 1D rounds to evacuate" Danik says, "6.. destroyed" Danik says, "Now there's another way a ship can be destroyed" Danik says, "Remember how a X-wing has a "move" of 8?" Danik says, "That means that at normal speed, it moves 8 units per round. It varies depending on your speed. But anyway, a ship can lose "move" from damage... for instance, if the ship was lightly damaged and the GM rolled a 6 ont he 1D, it loses -1 move." Danik says, "If a ship loses -5 moves, it's destroyed. -4 moves.. dead in space. -3 moves.. can only move at half its normal speed.. and so on" Danik says, "You change your speed in a round if you want. You can go up or down one level... there's cautious speed (half of normal), cruising speed (normal), high speed (twice normal), and all-out (four times as normal)" Danik says, "If you do change your speed in a round, it does count as a separate action" Danik says, "Speed is important because it means you can escape an Imperial TIE fighter squadron, putting range behind them and you.." Danik says, "And it also makes proton torpedos and missiles harder to hit you" Danik says, "The faster you're going, the harder it is for the enemy to aim a torp or missile at you" Danik says, "Another note on proton torps and missiles.." Danik says, "These are "physical" objects" Danik says, "However, all ships have particle shields up at all times.." Danik says, "So if you want to fire a proton torpedo or missile, you have to lower your particle shield. That means you lose some hull value." Danik says, "So torps and missiles have a trade off.. great damage, but you open yourself to damage" Danik says, "Tractor beams are another issue" Danik says, "The official rules allow you to "react" to dodge a tractor beam" Carnylla says, "one important detail that I think may have been missed, not by Danik, but might not be clear. There's no -automatic- defensive dice rolls. If you're shot at, you have to decide whether the base diff for range is good enough for you, or if you want to take an action to do evasive maneuvers." Danik nods Danik says, "Anyway, as for tractor beams.. official rules allow you to "react", or dodge, a tractor beam. However, a lot of GMs I know use a house rule where players can only rely ont he base difficulty (determined by range, etc) for tractor beams and don't allow players to "dodge" them" Danik says, "Reason being.. tractor beams are invisible" Danik says, "As you saw in A New Hope" Danik says, "Han Solo was taken completely by surprise" Danik says, "However, that doesn't mean that capital ships can just roll through a battlefield tractoring starfighters..." Danik says, "That's where scale comes in." Danik says, "Scale differences is there to prevent a X-wing from single-shotting a Star Destroyer" Danik says, "And it's also there to prevent a Star Destroyer from just picking off tiny X-wings at whim" Danik says, "Starfighters have a base scale of 6D. Capital ships have a base scale of 12D." Danik says, "To determine the scale difference, you just subtract.." Danik says, "6D for starfighter to Capital." Danik says, "That means that when a starfighter attacks a capital ship, it does +6D to hit the capital ship." Danik says, "However, if they do hit, the capital ship adds +6D to its hull/shield code" Danik says, "Now if the capital ship is attacking the Starfighter.." Danik says, "The Starfighters gets +6D to avoid the attack." Danik says, "But if the capital ship does hit, they do +6D damage." Danik says, "Now there are other modifiers that come into play.. such as Combined Actions. For instance, if you have an entire squadron of X-wings bearing down on a Star Destroyer, they get to combine their actiosn to do a lot of damage.. and Star Destroyers have a lto of turbolasers, so they can combine as well" Carnylla says, "keep in mind, that's for Capital scale guns like Turbolasers. Some Capships -do- have Starfighter scale guns, but not many of them" Danik says, "Yeah" Danik says, "For instance, a Lancer has starfighter-scale laser cannons" Danik says, "Even though it's a capital ship" Carnylla says, "as does a Nebulon B, and a Corellian Gunship" Danik says, "The skip is an unique ship as well" Danik says, "It's a starfighter but it's a capital scale due to its weapons.." Danik says, "It's a complicated ship, still confuses me to be honset <_<" Carnylla says, "we had a houserule for the skipray" Axel would love to hear about it Carnylla says, "the pilot could choose any given round. Are the -shields- Capital scale, or is the Ion Cannon" Axel says, "by redirecting power, makes sense" Carnylla says, "the hull is still starfighter scale, so if the shields go down, it is starfighter scale, period, for soak" Carnylla says, "it's still godawful powerful" Carnylla says, "now the Gamma Class Assault Shuttle, that's the one that gave me fits" Axel says, "what about the Gamma class?" Carnylla says, "that one is purely capital for guns -and- shields" Carnylla says, "but without shields, I made it Starfighter scale" Axel says, "the WEG ruling on that is only the weapons are cappy" Carnylla says, "so be it" Danik says, "I'll write down your house rule and add it to the Wiki later" Danik says, "But let's continue with the basics for now" Danik says, "Any question sbefore I go further?" Danik says, "On scale or anything?" Axel says, "what about ground targets for bombing?" Axel says, "scale of speeder/character/walker...." Danik says, "Well if you're in a TIE Bomber" Danik says, "And you're flying over a battelfield and drop a bomb on a group of NR commandos" Carnylla says, "there's scale overall" Danik says, "Characters have a base scale of 0." Carnylla says, "Character scale, speeder scale, walker, starfighter, capital" Carnylla says, "and Death Star technically" Danik says, "And the bomber would do +6D damage to the characters" Danik says, "yeah" Carnylla says, "and the blast radius might just mean that the character's +6D to dodge is kinda superfluous:)" Carnylla Thinks the scale chart oughta just be uploaded to +help or news or whatnot Danik says, "It is" Carnylla says, "it's actaully relatively easy once you get used to it" Danik says, "http://starwarsmush.wikia.com/wiki/D6_Rules#Scale" Starwind says, "I don't doubt it, Carnylla. It just looks like an awful lot to remember, even though - if you're not GMing - it's pretty basic. :)" Danik says, "Yeah.. Starwind, as a player in the scene" Danik says, "You don't have to worry about number crunching" Carnylla has the luxury of having played the d6 system since like 1989 Danik says, "Just do what the GM says essentially ;) He's not there to screw you over" Starwind says, "Yeah. Pose, roll what the boss says, take another drink." Danik says, "Just to follow the rules. And he can bend them, sometimes, to make a better scene." Danik says, "For instnace, if a player fudges a roll.. he can allow it to pass if it meant something really bad that screwed the entire scene up" Carnylla says, "not to mention the wild die.. oy" Danik says, "I just want you guys to get the basics in your head so you don't go "huh" when the GM tells you to do something" Danik says, "Anyway, on to ion cannons" Carnylla says, "want me to blurt out my other houserule for shields?:)" Danik says, "Go for it" Carnylla says, "okay" Carnylla says, "the way I ran the game... I made it so that shields, even on a star destroyer, weren't infinite" Carnylla says, "imagine firing a proton torpedo at an IMP 1" Carnylla says, "7D hull, 3D shields, Cap Scale" Carnylla says, "I applied the +6D Scale dice to the shields roll, and rolled that seperately" Carnylla says, "so the 9D torpedo, hits 9D shields." Carnylla says, "even if the shields+hull roll resulted in -no- damage, so long as the damage roll was greater than the shields roll, the shields lost 1 pip" Carnylla says, "that way you could eventually batter down shields" Danik nods Danik says, "That makes sense" Carnylla says, "that way, a squadron of X-Wings represented a credible threat to star destroyers" Danik says, "Carnylla's house rule is something that can be used for sure" Danik says, "It's up to the players involved in the scene and the GM.." Danik says, "You can bend the rules anyway you want, really.. as long as the players involved agree to it" Carnylla nodders, "It doesn't -always- make sense. I mean, large fleet engagements could be toooo bloody with that rule." Danik says, "Well" Danik says, "before I go into big battles" Danik says, "Er" Danik says, "Ion cannons" Danik says, "I'll discuss big battles real fast" Danik says, "In the rulebook, they say never to RP out gigantic fleet battles ;)" Danik says, "The reason being.. it's too chaotic." Danik says, "Too much going on, simply impossible to cover it all. And realistically, since one round equals 5 seconds.." Danik says, "An entire battle could take years of real life time ;p" Danik says, "Instead" Danik says, "What's best done is you focus on the smaller aspects of the larger battle.. let the big battle be the background noise, the GM can throw out poses here and htere describing what's going on" Danik says, "But instead, the characters are involved in a particular segment of the battle, focusing on some objective" Danik says, "And break it up into various "encounters"" Danik says, "And what happens in encounter 1 goes on to affect encounter 2.. if the NR lost something important in encounter 1, it comes back to hurt them in encounter 2" Danik says, "And so on" Danik says, "But anyway, ion cannons" Danik says, "Ion cannons ignore shields." Carnylla says, "Yup, forget what you think you know from the Flight Sim games:)" Sandor loved TIE Fighter, though. :( Carnylla says, "me too, but Ion Cannons pass right through shields, and screw up a ship" Axel says, "potentially" Carnylla says, "or they -can-, yes" Danik says, "Let's say Krieg is at the wheel of a starfighter with ion cannons" Carnylla says, "I mean, a single Y-Wing, might make someone's alarm clock go haywire if it shoots a Star Destroyer, but that's about it" Danik says, "And he's once again after Siren" Danik says, "His ion cannons do 4D damage." Danik says, "Siren has 4D hull and 1D shields" Danik says, "Krieg rolls his gunnery and so forth.. blah blah, he hits" Danik says, "Now the ions go right through her shields.. so he +rolls 4D for damage, and she only +rolls 4D for hull" Danik says, "Even though she had 1D shields" Danik says, "Now if his damage roll beats her hull roll by 0-3, her controls are ionized" Axel says, "might wanna explain what ionized controls mean" Danik says, "What that means is that she loses -1D to maneuverability, shields, fire control and damage for the the rest of that round and the next round" Starwind says, "So the controls lock up and are somewhat unresponsive, basically." Danik says, "If it's 4-8, 2 controls are ionized.. 9-12, 3 controls.. 13-15.. 4 controls.. and 16+ the controls are dead." Danik says, "Now what do the multiple controls ionized mean.." Danik says, "Let's say Siren has 3D manevuerability over all" Danik says, "If she racks up 3 controls ionized, her ship's controls freeze up" Danik says, "3 because her manueverability is 3" Danik says, "It it was 4D, it'd be 4 controls ionized needed.." Danik says, "When that happens, though, the ship is frozen for 2 rounds. You can't change dierction, must maintian the same speed, can't fire, or anything" Danik says, "It's what happened tO luke in ESB" Danik says, "His control panel was sparking with blue lightning" Danik says, "That's essentially what happens" Carnylla nods, "You can get a controls ionized result, without using ion cannons, it's just not that common." Danik says, "Yes, you can also get a control ionized result if you have no shields to begin with and Krieg attacks Siren and only does 0-3 damage" Danik says, "Even if he was using a laser cannon atack" Danik says, "I guess I should also discuss movement" Danik says, "let's say you're being chased through an asteroid field" Danik says, "It's not easy to navigate an asteroid field, naturally.. very risky" Danik says, "Lot of room for failure. In the rulebook, a thick asteroid field is considered "heroic difficulty"" Danik says, "Basically, you have to come up with a roll over 31+ every round to not crash into stuff" Axel says, "though that can be modified by speed, can't it?" Carnylla can't recall, do you get your Maneuverability in that roll? Danik says, "Like I said before, there's 4 movement speeds; cautious, cruising, high, and all-out. And yes, AXel, the difficulty can be modified by your speed" Danik says, "And yes, carn" Danik says, "At cruising speed, all terrain difficulties are normal; Heroic for the asteroid field, etc" Danik says, "However, if you were to fly through the asteroid field at cautious speed, or half your speed, the difficulty is reduced by one. So that Heroic difficulty is now Very Difficult.." Danik says, "But if you were insane like Han, who went at all-out speed, the difficulty goes up by two levels" Danik says, "And you can't maintain all-out speed forever. It puts a lot of strain on the engines." Danik says, "Every 10 minutes you have to make a hull code to determine whether or not your ship can handle it" Danik says, "I think that's 10 minutes IC time though" Danik says, "Doesn't really specifiy" Axel says, "yeah, would imagine it to be IC time." Carnylla coughs, "Harder if you are all jury-rigged like the Falcon." Danik says, "Now let's say you're going through this asteroid field at cruising speed.." Danik says, "It's heroic. YOu +check starfighter piloting and then add your manueverability.. you miss." Danik says, "So something bad happens." Danik says, "If you missed by 1-3, it's a slight slip... nearly spinning out of control. -1D to all acounts for the rest of the round, but safe after." Danik says, "4-6.. "bobbles" -3D for the rest of the round, and -1D for the next. 7-10, "spin".. you lose control of the ship for this round and the next round." Danik says, "11-15.. minor collision. You hit something nearby, but at -3D damage. It's minor damage." Danik says, "16-20.. collision. 21+ major collision..." Danik says, "And collision damage varies based on speed" Danik says, "If you were going very slow, damage would be a lot less" Danik says, "If you're going all-out, though, expect a big boom" Danik says, "And there's other modifiers.. like a head-on crash, rear-ender, t-bone, side-swipe.. that modify the damage." Danik says, "That's about it for movement though." Danik says, "Questions? ;p" Noval says, "how do we manage the grid.. in space and distances?" Noval says, "and should we start using Dspace :P" Liza thinks this is complicated for her so will happily defer to those who understand the system and do as they tell her. Danik says, "Liza - you don't really have to know it. Basically, the GM tells you to rollt his and that and you do it ;)" Danik says, "It is a lot to take in" Danik says, "That's why I only suggest using the rules when a GM is present" Carnylla says, "we're just trying to tell you enough so that when the GM says, "You're at range X, roll Y please." you might think back to this and nod to yourself, understanding roughly why:)" Liza says, "Good by me. :)" Danik says, "Also.. determining initiative." Danik says, "The offiical rules state to use Perception to determine pose order" Danik says, "But for space combat, I think sensors make more sense" Carnylla nods, "or even the Mechanical attribute." Danik says, "As far as intiative goes.. which is pose order.." Axel says, "I'd prefer to see a base stat like mech or perception." Danik says, "Everyone rolls sensors (or perception) to see who will go first." Danik says, "However, they don't always go first" Axel says, "as it really is a judge of your reaction time, not how good your sensors are." Danik says, "let's say Siren rolls the highest for the NR side of the combat" Luke says, "How bout sensors + perception?" Danik says, "She can say "I want the NR side to go last" if she wanted to" Luke says, "Not to complicate things but." Axel would recommend Perception or Mech. Siren mentions she wouldn't ever do that ;) Danik says, "Well, official rules state perception, so" Danik says, "We can just stick with that" Danik says, "Let's say it's Siren, Starwind and Luke on the NR side and Krieg, Malign and sandor ont he Imp side" Danik says, "Krieg rolls the highest.. he says they want to go first. So all Imps go first. Then the NR. Now before you actually pose, you page the GM and tell him how many actions you're going to make in that round." Danik says, "Like, "I want to make two actions"" Luke says, "It's kind of like the coin toss in football." Luke says, "You'd actually want to defer." Luke says, "Because then your opponent goes first and you have a chance to see what they're up to. ;)" Danik says, "Yeah" Danik says, "It's up to the person who rolls highest" Carnylla says, "now, an important rule that we haven't covered yet, but this is the perfect place for it, is -full- actions, such as defense" Danik says, "A full reaction.. such as dodge.. means you roll dodge and then add the difficulty to hit you to it. So let's say Sandor is sniping Carnylla. The range is 100 meters.. it's a Moderate difficulty. 15. He has to roll higher than 15 to hit her. Carnylla does a full reaction." Danik says, "She adds 15 to her dodge roll." Danik says, "But that means she can't do anything else.." Danik says, "She put everything into that dodge" Danik says, "Until next round, that is" Luke has a question whenever the time is right Carnylla nods, "rather than dodge being the diff, it's dodge -plus- range Danik says, "Now.. in the official rules.. posing is a bit different." Danik says, "Like I said before, you tell the GM beforehand how many actions you're going to take" Danik says, "Let's say Krieg is going first. he wants to use two actions." Danik says, "In the official rules, he pose his -first- action only" Danik says, "Then everyone else would go, posing their first actions" Danik says, "Then after that, whoever has a second action poses the second action, and goes on" Carnylla says, "important note: Reaction actions don't need to be -declared- upfront. If you've already taken your two actions and still want to -dodge-.. you can do so, but you're taking additional -1D per additional action beyond the first" Danik says, "That's something you guys don't have to do though.. a GM might enforce it though, because it makes determining action penalties easier" Danik says, "Up to you guys.." Danik says, "I think all that's left is Shields" Luke says, "Have we discussed how Force powers and stats play in?" Carnylla says, "sometimes it makes more sense to let folks do multiple actions at one. Such as punching one person while shooting another, all simul" Carnylla says, "this is really just space combat class:)" Danik says, "This is only for space combat, luke.. but Force powers do affect space cmobat sometimes" Danik says, "For instance, Luke might be in a capital ship practicing battle meditation..." Krieg would like to hear about that part as wel Luke says, "Sorry I don't wnat to throw things off course :X" Danik says, "Which affects all his enemies.. making them roll less ;)" Danik says, "But otherwise, there aren't a lot of Force-related space combat stuff" Carnylla says, "Enhance Attribute can apply to Mechanical" Danik says, "You can use the power Concentration to buff your skill for taht round" Carnylla says, "but yeah" Luke says, "I was under the impression that they affected all rolls, piloting and gunnery. I can't remember exactly though, but I thought that WEG rolled Sense in with piloting somehow and Control in with Gunnery" Carnylla says, "spending a force -point- double all stats, yes" Luke says, "But I can't remember. My WEG days were... a while ago. :(" Danik says, "No, that's a SW1 house rule" Luke says, "OK, that's what is confusing me then" Danik says, "On SW1, Jedi add Sense to everything they do" Carnylla says, "but the force power Enhance Attribute can raise your Mechanical attribute for a short duration" Luke says, "Instinctive Astrogation isn't for combat either, it's for hyperspace, right?" Carnylla says, "yup" Danik says, "Yes" Danik says, "Instinctive astrogation is a RP tool if anything" Luke says, "How about Combat Sense?" Danik says, "+f/readpower combat sense" Carnylla says, "trust me, you don't want to even TRY combat sense vs a capital ship, all those gunners?" Luke says, "I just think there /should/ be some kind of power for space combat, honestly. I mean, the Force SHOULD help in that, if you are trained to use it." Danik says, "it's readable by anyone" Luke says, "Believe me, I'm not trying to be twinky, I just feel it is important to the theme." Carnylla nods, "As I said, Enhance Attribute raises an attribute." Carnylla says, "and MEchanical is the attribute -all- space combat actions are based on" Luke says, "That's true" Carnylla says, "raising it by +2D adds 2D to all space combat actions" Carnylla says, "that's huge" Axel says, "combat sense works in space combat" Carnylla says, "yes, but it's an additional +3 diff for each target you're trying to defend against" Carnylla says, "so, target that star destroyer's 37000 crew..." Carnylla says, "hrmmm" Carnylla says, "brain go boom" Danik says, "Someone like Luke might be able to handle it" Starwind says, "I think 'within reason' may be some good guiding wisdom to have when dealing with the Force and space, but that's me. :>" Luke says, "WEll, here's where I disagree with you Carnylla" Danik says, "A Jedi can use Enhance Attribute, Concentration, Combat Sense, etc.." Carnylla says, "concentration and enhance attribute are the best bets" Luke says, "Because the Jedi isn't trying to sense the actions of every gunner, he's just relying on his Force-instincts to turn the right way or bank the right way" Carnylla says, "you can choose only to defend against certain specific targets too, thus not getting ludicrous difficulties" Axel says, "concentration only boosts your next action though" Axel says, "not all the actions for the round" Carnylla is just pointing out the rule for Combat Sense Carnylla only has one problem with the way combat sense is written Carnylla says, "what if I'm a jedi and luke and I both activate combat sense. We both -choose- when to act, and yet we both want to go first..." Krieg says, "goes by the higher roll, no?" Noval says, "I think that is fair Krieg." Axel says, "it's based on who has the highest Sense" Luke says, "That's what it says in the readpower" Carnylla nods, "True. I shut up:)" Luke says, "Well, we also have a special power for lightsaber combat. Perhaps we need one for space combat? I dunno." Krieg read the file a while back, heh Noval says, "in some later incarnations of SW RPG there were such powers Luke" Luke says, "Or even an 'Instinctive Piloting' power, but /not/ one that directly enhances gunnery. So, then the Jedi could raise 'instinctive piloting', get a certain bonus to piloting rolls, but would have to use Concentration or Enhance Attribute to do Force-powered attacks. And you'd have to drop instinctive piloting to use enhance attribute or something." Carnylla says, "keep in mind, force powers by the book, are a lot different than SW1:) IF you have lightsaber combat active, you rock, add Sense to Lightsaber skill, and Control to damage, but -2D for each of those since you're maintaining a Control+Sense power which takes two actions to use every round" Luke says, "Yeah the WEG rules are cool but they can get /confusing/" Axel says, "yeah, SW1's force system was way screwed." Luke says, "that's because it was jury rigged." Axel says, "it was pathetically over-powered." Danik says, "We can hold a separate class for Force powers later ;)" Danik isn't done with space! Carnylla says, "kk" Danik says, "Still have to discuss Shields" Luke says, "I think that's a good idea. Sorry for the trainwreck :X" Danik says, "Shields is the last bit" Danik says, "Like I said before, you have particle shields and energy shields" Danik says, "Particle shields are for physical objects; energy shields are for energy attacks." Danik says, "If you want to fire a proton torpedo or some sort of missile, you have to lower your particle shield to allow it to pass through; so you lose -2D to your hull value when you do so. But for energy shields.. those are maintained by the player and their Shield Operation roll" Carnylla says, "this begs a question" Danik says, "You can keep a shield up on all fronts, but it requires a higher Shield operation skill" Carnylla says, "are there any ships.. that have missiles/torps.. and only 2D hull?" Danik says, "Not that I recall.. but if there were, the GM would fudge it" Axel says, "there are several actually. Where's the particle shield rule from?" Danik says, "The rulebook" Danik says, "Under "Shields"" Danik says, "And a ship can't have shields covering all fronts with the same level of effectiveness" Danik says, "If you put all shields to the rear, it gets the full shield die.. let's say you have 4D in shields" Danik says, "So your rear has 4D. But if you wanna spread it out to all 4 fronts... they each get 1D" Danik says, "And it requires a Very Difficult Shield roll to do so" Danik says, "That's why in A New Hope, the X-wing pilots put their shields to double front when going in.." Danik says, "Or Han has it all to the rear when being chased after Hoth" Danik says, "But that's about it... I think. Again, the golden rule... never let the dice and rules get in the way of RP" Danik says, "If you do a scene with the rules, let a GM handle it" Danik says, "Otherwise, just focus on your RP" Danik says, "I only wanted you guys to get the basics so you're not confused when the GM does say to check this or that." Danik says, "Any questions? ;p If not.. we can discuss Force stuff or whatever you guys want" Axel says, "focusing of shields is a reactive roll isn't it?" Danik says, "I think so" Carnylla says, "aye" Carnylla says, "this is why Cap Ships have a bonus. They'll have half a dozen folks cooperating on shields rolls" Axel says, "also, might wanna touch on crew requirements and such." Axel says, "i.e. a skip has a crew of 4, skeleton 1/+5" Axel says, "meaning all rolls are +5 to their difficulty when flying solo" Danik nods Danik says, "Same with a B-wing" Danik says, "And any other starfighter that requires a crew" Danik says, "Most NR starfighters require a droid for certain things.. but that's not important here." Danik says, "I haven't even coded droids yet" Axel says, "most fighters requiring droids usually have a droid dedicated to that fighter anyway. Rarely did pilots have their own droids." Danik says, "So anyone have any issues they wanna bring forth? Questions? Statements? etc" Axel says, "you gonna bother with facing?" Axel says, "for cappies?" Danik says, "Hm?" Tyy'sun says, "out of curiosity, does WEG bother with facing for caps?" Carnylla says, "yeah, for weapons and such" Carnylla says, "also, if anyone needs it.. I have a copy of the WEG SW RPG D6 book ready for download if anyone wants the link..." Krieg thinks there is one more point that needs to be brought up Krieg says, "Superlaser/Death Star scale weapons... RP only, correct Danik?" Danik says, "I'd prefer it be that way" Carnylla prefers to call that Plot Device Scale Danik says, "There's only two weapons on the grid with a superlaser.." Danik doesn't wanna see them going around blowing up ship after ship ;) Danik says, "RP-only" Sandor says, "The odds of it even hitting are astronomically low." Danik says, "Well, that's why it's being kept RP only" Danik says, "If you used the WEG rules governing the firing of the Sovereign's superlaser.." Carnylla says, "and may I make a request Danik?" Danik says, "The thing would never hit" Carnylla says, "nooooooo Sun Crusher!" Danik says, "No, never.." Danik says, "Here, we only have one Eclipse, one Sovereign, and down the line I want to introduce World Devastators as a plot device for a TP or two. Then Luke has a sueprweapon idea of his own." Danik says, "Well, if you guys want, Carn has the link to the D6 rulebook if you ever want to read up on it" Danik says, "Other than that..." Danik says, "I think we're done, unless anyone has something to add" Danik says, "Get back to RPing, don't worry about the rules.. just let the GM handle it" Sandor says, "Not I, says I." Sandor says, "In fact.." I says, "Not I." Ziara heads back to her brand new ship *hugs Danik* Starwind says, "Well, that cinches it, then. Log ova!" Category: Guides